koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kizaru/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Kizaru One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"Speed is weight. Have you ever been kicked at lightspeed?" *"Whew. Here goes. better not hurt any of my allies here." *"Try not to get in my way!" *"Guts alone are certainly not going to save you here." *"If you're that confident, then go ahead and fight me." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"Be careful, weaklings... I am coming..." *"It's not just courage... We're back to a fresh start..." *"“Marco the Phoenix”... I would prefer if you did NOT rise from your ashes." *"These weaklings are sooo boring." *"Huh? Well, if you're that sure of yourself perhaps you and I should have a little fight." *"Attacking the man holding the power of the “Glint-Glint Fruit” is... pointless." *"Leaving such a number of enemies to go free would be an embarrassment to the Marines." *"I can't just leave it be. I think I'll be taking this land." *"This belongs to the Marines. That is because I am here..." *"Well, this is what it's like to die that the hands of a Marine Admiral." *"I wonder if he's dead--" *"Oh-- I think I went too far--" One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 *"Be careful, weaklings... I am coming..." *"You guys don't mind if I give you the “death penalty”, right?" *"Let's go...! Oh yeah, well done on the long navigation up until here..." *"Guess I need to prepare for something serious." *"Whew-- Looks like I'm going to have to fight." *"Ohh! I think I'll come along too..." *"Battles are about the moments." *"I am sure that I said I am here too." *"It's a big mistake to think you can run from the light." *"These weaklings are sooo boring." *"Ohh! It seems my appearance may not have been necessary." *""Straw Hat Luffy". Your voyage ends here." *"Even if it's you... This can't be allowed." *"Challenging a Marine Admiral is about as reckless as you can get!" *"“Marco the Phoenix”... I would prefer if you did NOT rise from your ashes." *"I hope we'll get along nicely." *"You were a good comrade but... There's no way the active commander is going to lose, right?" *"I guess my kicks were pretty strong..." *"I gotta say those lightning bolts surprised me." *"You can't fight age! You think it might be a good time for you to retire?" *"Dangerous sprouts must be nipped in the bud." *"It's really too bad, after meeting up and all..." *"You really should return to Impel Down." *"Whew, well the Seven Warlords of the Sea are pirates after all... At the end of the day, they sure can't be trusted!" *"You've caused quite the disturbance. However, that is going to end here!" *"I don't suppose you'll submit, huh? It'd be best for us both if you did." *"There are some things you can't do." *"The capture is complete!" *"That was far too easy... You could have resisted a little bit better." *"I can't just leave it be. I think I'll be taking this land." *"Hey, hey. Ain't that a bit too much? Weaklings should stay quiet." *"Leaving such a number of enemies to go free would be an embarrassment to the Marines." *"You just witnessed the unstoppable force that is known as the World Government's “strongest power”..." *"Well, well. Look at you! That's much more than I expected." *"That's just like you to melt them all, Sakazuki." *"Oh... You are quite severe today. Things seem to have cooled down thanks to you." *"Oh, my... Looks like I have to go all out." *"Woooo. That is some power." *"Oooh, you're as merciless as ever... Your enemies must be losing the will to fight." *"Just what are you planning...?" *"Time to see your power!" *"Hold on... Isn't this a little extreme, Sakazuki?" *"Why don't you take off before it's too late?" *"Ohh, you're opposing the admiral? That's a big problem, y'know." *"How about trying those kicks on me?" *"Hold on... this prank has gone too far. It's so cold." *"With a bounty like that... I can't just leave you be." *"Well, this is what it's like to die by the hands of a Marine Admiral." *"Everything's slow to me. I'm a Light Human, after all." *"You have no “power” and you still thought you could beat me...!" *"Hmmm, will this be enough? Wonder if this will save me face." *"Didn't I tell you I'd protect this place." *"Phew... Looks like we made it out of there somehow." *"The battle's over. Good work, everyone." Category:Quotes